Rhodos
Full Name: Rhodos Vasta Nicknames: The Red Beast, The Massassi Warrior Biographical Power: They say every force user has a talent. Something unique that only they can use. Rhodos devours the Force. He does not destroy it, he simply consumes, endlessly. Hunger is a theme so deep within him that the very air itself seems to flow toward him, as if his great mass had it's own gravity. Indeed instruments and sensors often detect much more to Rhodos than is actually there, and because of the telekinetic winds and Force-Leeching effect around him, attacks that would usually destroy a lesser being merely -annoy- him, or fall short of the mark. Archivist Note: Updated Status ((OOC May 5th 2012)): Lord Vasta married the Lady Kaviroph on ((OOC: April 14th 2012) joining her to his bloodline. See article, House Vasta Records: The Wedding, for more details. Race: Sith Pureblood Gender: Male Age: 26 Hair: Hairless (black) Skin: Crimson Eye Color: Amber-Gold Height: 2.3m (About 7'7") Weight: 200kg (440lbs) Place of Residence: Kaas City, Dromund Kaas Place of Birth: Kaas City, Dromund Kaas Relatives: Artuun Vasta - Dark Guardsman (Father), Rigea Vasta - Slave Handler (Mother) Personality Rhodos Vasta is an animal. His emotions are raw and obvious, available for all to see. He hunts and kills to eat, and he eats virtually everything he kills. His cannibal antics are well known, and few can deny the fearsome power of the darkside when he calls upon it. He is known for demanding obedience from his lessers, and cringing in supplication to his betters. They call him 'The Red Beast' because his original master used to 'unleash him' on his enemies. His most recent Master dismissed him as a liability after slaying his last Master against the rules and laws of The Sith. In truth his rage and hunger do make him a liability, but he so exemplifies the Sith hunger for power that most Sith Lords covet such a potent and useful servant, even if they do have to manage the occaisional flood of half-identifiable humanoid body-parts. Out-of-Character Information Alignment: Neutral (Massive darkside tendencies) Motivations: Fear, Greed, Lust, Hate, Jealousy, Anger, Rage, Hunger, Zealous Loyalty Disposition: Bestial, Emotional, Vicious, Hungry, Passionate Outlook: Consumed Zealot Philosophy: Where there is life, there is strength. The Force feeds on life, grows where life grows. I feed upon The Force. If a thing is not powerful enough to give challenge, then wait for it to ripen. Force it to serve you, to make you stronger, nurture it, so that it's power will one day be great enough to add to your own... or it will serve you forever. Do not waste life. Do whatever is necessary to preserve your own life. Prove the value of blood, in the spilling or in the keeping. Sexuality: Ambiguous Positive Personality Traits: Loyal, Predictable(?), Possessive(?), Self-motivated Negative Personality Traits: Sensitive, Predictable(?), Possessive(?), Hungry, Cannibalistic, Irrational Affiliations: The Sith Empire, The True Sith (Cult) Voiced by: Clancy Brown (The Kurgan, Highlander) Interests: Force Paraphernalia, especially ancient Sith artifacts from the time predating the arrival of the Dark Jedi. Animals. The insides of animals. Power. Politics. Likes: Power. Sith Purebloods. Blood. Eating his prey. Arcane rituals. Pleasure. Dislikes: Insults. Perceived Insults. Baiting. Goading. Implied baiting. Inferred goading. Imagined insults. Pain. Death. Waste. Thin-bloods (but one of the few things he's not vocal about). Finding metal in his food. Favorite Foods: Often-still-living meat. Exclusively. He only eats what he's killed himself. Favorite Drinks: Usually water, though fruit juices are often acceptable. Favorite Colors: Red. Black. Red-er. Hobbies: Hunting. Stalking. Slumming. Rhodos Vasta is enormous. Raised by his Pureblood parents on the Imperial City, his young life was full of tests, rigors, training, and seemingly vicious ordeals to grow him larger and stronger. Whatever horrors were commited in his loveless childhood, they certainly worked. Rhodos stands a full hand taller than his father, already an enormous creature by anyone's standards. Even then he is a foot shorter than a Full-Blooded Massassi Warrior. His life has been lived in adulation of the "Ancient Sith Ways", and his singular goal in life is to see those ways restored to their former glory. Of all the racist drek that clogs the Empire, his own special racism is elite and exclusive even by the strictest of standards. Not merely human, but showing the red marks is required to make one worthy. And even then, he feels that he himself fails to live up to his imagined standards of purity and power. A Kissai should live within the maddening screams of the Dark Side, while the Massassi should be unstoppably powerful, driven solely to serve that deadly will. Trained far in advance of his entrance to the academy, he excelled well beyond any of his peers, rending one war-blade-wielding-sadist limb from limb when attacked unarmed in a darkened hallway. His unsubstantiated claims of eating sentients has never been confirmed, but such dark impulse might be what leads him to such power. He is an unstoppable monster, his first master proving this by sending him headlong into a rivals guards to watch them torn asunder by lightsaber blade and brutal hands. His flesh is gleaming crimson, seeming not withered by the Dark Side, but instead positively glossy with the life and vitality being awash in The Force often brings. His mouth and chin are crested by six long and mobile tendrils, that he often curls as part of his expression. His golden eyes catch the light, appearing to glow when just right, and are set beneath a heavy-boned brow that juts out past his eyebrows, the hairless red skin ending in bone-tipped points. He has been seen to shrug off tremendous punishment, all but the hardest attacks glancing off the heavy armor he favors, or simply deflected by his interfering aura and rabidly swung blade. His lightsaber forms are clumsy, lacking grace, but his lightsaber, called Forceslayer holds a cracked red crystal that only barely focuses the blade, causing a wavering distortion of red plasma particles around it that ignite the air and cause innumerable sparks when clashed into solid matter or another containment field. The wavering of the blade makes it impossible to wield for a lesser hand, only his mammoth strength controlling the gurgling weapon. The hilt of the thing is bladed, and rust-black with spilled blood, proving the adornment to be more than decorative. Beneath the armor his skin is unmarred, practically pristine. Cuts have been seen to heal at frightening rates on his infernal hide, and the diabolical regeneration seems to function quite without any prompting from Force-powers or meditation. This effect is quite possibly a throw-back from his strong Sith blood.